Surprising Revelations
by Loulou98
Summary: Set a year after the New York incident. The Avenges are invited to Asgard but their plans are soon disrupted by a review trial for Loki. What the trial reveals truly shocks them.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is my first Avengers fanfic and I have no idea on how this is going to go. It was just something random that my friends persuaded me to post and I'm not sure if this will turn into anything or not. Anyway I hope you enjoy it and review if you want. Any criticism or advice is very much appreciated but if you have big things to point out then I would prefer if you PM me. Any mistakes are my own although the story has been looked over by some of my friends. It's done in Tony's point of view and focuses on Loki and Odin a lot but I found it easier to write that way. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers or anything else affiliated with them and belong to Marvel. I just merely play with their characters.**

* * *

The Avengers were disorientated as they landed in the Asgardian throne room. Apart from the assassins and Thor, the rest of them were lying on the floor; groaning as they tried to move. The transportation that was available from the Tesseract made them weak and it was extremely uncomfortable to travel through. If you asked them, they would have said that it's like being pulled like a stretchy toy between Earth and Asgard and then snapped back like an elastic band onto Asgard. Tony could hear Thor laughing and suddenly felt himself being pulled up by the demigod. He straightened his jacket and looked up to find that his jaw had dropped due to the sight in front of him.

He had heard Thor talk about Asgard and its beauty many times but this was different from hearing about it. The room they had arrived in was bright with gold coloured stone and was an oval shape. Pillars of marble lined each side of the room and behind them were glass free windows that overlooked the rest of Asgard. As Tony gazed round, he could see intricate patterns and runes on the shiny black floor. At the end of the room were steps that led up to a large dais that a large golden throne was situated on. It was empty but this seemed to bother Thor.

"Where is my father? He should be here to greet us." Thor paced round the throne room and the Avengers unconsciously huddled into a small group against one of the pillars at the side of the vast room. Suddenly a medium sized pair of doors opened behind the throne that Tony hadn't noticed before and a group of men stepped through wearing long red cloaks similar to Thor's cape with large silver medallions around their necks. They seemed to take their own places on the steps in front of the throne and soon an old man followed them. He was wearing impressive armour like Thor was but his cape was gold, like the room, and he had a eye patch in the same colour. He seemed to have an air of wisdom and power surrounding him and his back stood straight. His features looked similar to Thor's as the man got closer to them, so Tony deduced that this man was Thor's father. He bypassed the throne and headed straight towards them. Out the corner of his eye, he could see Thor's stand shift slightly to make him look taller but regal and prince like at the same time.

"Thor, my son." he nodded at Thor and he nodded back.

"Father, is there something wrong? Why are the council members here?"

At this his father sighed and his eyes suddenly looked exhausted. "The review of Loki's punishment has been moved forward to this afternoon. We have found something that the council want to question Loki about."

A cold shiver ran down Tony's spine at the mention of Loki's name and he looked between the worried looks on the gods' faces.

"Father what are they questioning him about?" Thor asked.

"Something that I had no prior knowledge of. His children."

The Avengers mouth fell open simultaneously; including Thor's face.

"His what?" Tony blurted out before he could stop himself. Thor managed to glare at him through his shock but Thor's father turned to him. His good scrutinised him before he spoke.

"You are?"

"Uh...Tony Stark." He replied; stammering a little before putting on his famous Stark billionaire smile.

"Ah, the Man of Iron. I am Odin Allfather. The rest of you must be the rest of the Avengers that my son is eager for me to meet. I am sorry about the trial. The decision was made after Thor left to collect you." Odin greeted calmly although he didn't let go of the sincere look on his face. The Allfather exchanged greeting with the rest of the team and Tony had noticed that Clint looked tense and his face was screwed up in anger slightly. It must have been the news about Loki. The Allfather was about to say something else when he was interrupted by the double doors, opposite the throne, opened. It revealed six guards. They were separated into three groups of two, with the ones in the middle holding a sickly form. Tony then noticed Odin sit down on the throne in front of them all and Thor had ushered them stay where they were before taking his place at the bottom of the steps. The sickly man (that Tony presumed was Loki, although he barely recognised him) was brought forward at the bottom of the dais, where the guards let go of him and Loki slumped forward.

From Tony's place he could see the right side of Loki's face. It was pale and sickly and his cheeks were hollow. Loki's breathing was heavy and with bound hands he was trying to support his side where it was obviously painful. His eyelids were closed but didn't look like that he was going to open them anytime soon.

Odin stood from his seat and walked toward the edge of the dais. With a voice that could rival Thor's booms he spoke.

"Loki Odinson, you have been brought here for a revision of your sentence and your current punishment after a year of service. The date of this trial has been moved as we have new information that the council would like to address now. Before we continue is there anything you would like to say?"

At the Allfather's voice, Loki's eyes did open and to Tony surprise they were an, albeit dull, green. Tony could have sworn that they were a bright blue when he had last seen him. Loki tried to croak something but gave up when his voice turned to hoarse whispers.

"Speak up please." Odin ordered; his voice had no hint of emotion.

Loki tried again, this time his voice was more successful and Tony managed to hear it. "My name is not Odinson."

A hint or sorrow flashed across Odin's face but the King hid it away quickly. "Fine, Laufeyson then." Odin corrected but Loki shook his head.

"Just Loki." His voice was extremely hoarse now and he looked exhausted just from speaking. Before Tony had no intentions of knowing of what Loki's punishment was but trusted the Asgardians to deal with it. Now though, he was starting to wonder.

Odin nodded an okay and motioned his hand to a council member on his left. It was a woman, a quite beautiful one (not as beautiful as Pepper though). Her golden hair was tied in a tight bun on her head and she looked like she was in her 40s if she had been from Earth. One startling thing about her though, was that she had blood red irises and they were narrowed at Loki.

"Loki, do you recognise the group of people you are kneeling before?" Her voice was crisp and it made him shiver, much like Loki's name did.

Loki nodded. "The Asgardian Council."

"Do you recognise who I am?"

Loki nodded again, gazing straight at her. "Yes, you are Liv, the only woman council member."

"Good it appears that your memory and mind is intact for now. Loki, as spokesperson, I will be asking you a series of questions. Do not lie to us or you will be punished."

Loki's violent flinch at her last words didn't go unnoticed and Tony pitied him a little bit. For him, he couldn't believe that this was the full tilt diva that he had fought only a year ago. Back then Loki was full of rage and cockiness but now...now he looked absolutely terrified.

"Loki do you know the name of the Allfather's stead?"

Loki hesitated for a moment and he gulped. "Sleipnir."

"And what is the name of the Midgardian sea serpent?"

Loki's eyes flickered toward Odin and the council woman and he gulped again. "Jormungard."

"The name of the great wolf chained up on the outskirts of Asgard?"

"Fenrir."

"Also the sons of your wife; Sigyn."

Tony raised his eyes at this but also noticed the slightly panicked look on Loki's face but despite that he answered. "Nari and Vali."

"Finally the name of the ruler of Helheim that also goes by the name Goddess of Death?"

Loki looked beyond panicked now and more on the verge of frantic. He was staring backwards and forwards at woman and Odin and the man seemed to plead with his eyes. "Hel or Hela sometimes."

"It has come to our own attention that these six names are all connected to you. These six people would be your children are they not?" The woman asked for in a rather firm voice and there were tears in Loki's eyes. That shocked Tony right to the core. Whatever went through his head about the god, he would have never pictured him crying. He nodded as tears began fall and Thor screwed his face up in confusion. Loki's frantic green eyes raced about at each face in front of him with tears falling. "How did you know?"

"Your secret study. A passage in the library opened in front of your mother. She investigated and found that study. However, what items inside were locked away from her by your magic but she could still see the paintings on the walls and the information plaques beside them. We needed to know if was true or not." Odin answered for him but Loki's tears seemed to subside for a moment as he processed what was said. Thor looked like he was on the verge of crying too.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Thor asked his voice hitching at the end.

"To keep them safe. With Hel it was to keep her alive; she was dying." Loki answered but his hard stare was now on the floor.

"Why?" Thor whispered; trying to hold back his tears.

"Because of what they are! They are powerful magical sorcerers, shape shifters and a danger to Asgard! They would have been killed on the spot! What I did was only for protection." Loki exclaimed; his voice slightly high and panicked.

The council woman's eyes narrowed further at Loki. "Did your protection involve permanent shape-shifting?"

Loki nodded and Liv raised her head to motion at the guards at opposite doors. Tony and the rest of the avengers watched on as a tall and insanely beautiful woman stepped through. Her long blonde hair flowed elegantly over her shoulders and framed her round face perfectly. Her green eyes sparkled and they flickered around the room, her gaze staying a bit longer on him and the avengers.

"The Enchantress, Amora." One of the guards announced and the woman quickly made her way through the throne room; her dark green robes barely touching the black stone floor. She stopped a little behind Loki, whom was now tense and was glaring hard at the floor, and bowed at Odin. She nodded to each council member individually with them all nodding back.

"Amora, it's an honour for having you here on such short notice." Liv said politely and the Enchantress smiled sweetly.

"The honour is all mine. What do you wish of me?"

"We would like to know if you can change and shape-shifting form back to its original. By that I mean a form that was meant to be permanent."

Amora thought for a minute; her index finger resting on her lips ins thinking position. "I believe I can. It might be somewhat difficult but it would be a simple process."

Liv acknowledge her answer and nodded at the guards again and this time a giant horse was led through. It was the weirdest horse Tony had ever seen. It was huge and had eight legs. Four at the front and four at the back. He simply couldn't stop staring.

"Sleipnir, the Allfather's steed."

Sleipnir was brought forward and the horse seemed to catch a concerned glance at Loki. The man ignored it and didn't look at the steed. Amora walked towards the horse and place her hand on Sleipnir's head and squinted her eyes in concentration. After thirty seconds or so the woman gasped, retracted her hand and stumbled backwards.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to all that have reviewed and are following this story. I was literally smiling like a Cheshire cat, haha. Sorry for the long wait for the chapter. I have been a bit bogged down with homework, going to J-con and then being ill for a week (damn colds and year 11 coursework) and unfortunately I won't have any internet connection for a while . *picks up the stupid broadband router and throws it across the room* However, I did like writing this chapter, so please enjoy. I must warn you Loki is a tad bit OOC but I think what happens in the chapter kind of justifies it.**

**I apologise for any mistakes, they are my own. The wonderful person who normally beta reads my many stories that I never post has been busy as well, so I had to trust my own writing...**

**Previous disclaimer applies.**

* * *

What in the Norns? That shouldn't be possible. Wait no scratch that, that shouldn't even exist.

Amora stared at the horse in front of her; frozen on the spot with her hand still up in the air from where it had retracted back. To be honest she was stunned, speechless and just plain freaked out. (Oh dear Odin, she was using Midgardian language. What was she coming to?) Her eyes flickered to Loki; the man was still glaring at the floor and she looked at him incredulously.

Amora had heard that Loki was a powerful sorcerer. By Hel she had witnessed it numerous of times but this magic was _extremely_powerful. Never in her long life had she seen such a complicated and intricate shape-shifting spell on another being before. When she had put her hand on Sleipnir's head, she seriously doubted that the horse had been shape-shifted or even was one. Well she had certainly been proved wrong. She was now afraid if she would be able to actually reverse it.

"Enchantress is there something wrong?" Liv asked her from her spot before her. Amora glanced up at her and didn't know what to say.

"I-uh-um-I'm not sure." She just about managed in a small whisper. The older woman raised an eyebrow.

"Really? What troubles you?"

"This is powerful sorcery on both parts. I have never seen anything like it!" She expressed; her eyes now focused on Sleipnir.

"You can reverse it though?" Liv asked her.

Amora considered this thoroughly and she pondered through all the spells of shape-shifting she was taught when she a child. Amora stood there in the middle of the throne room with all eyes on her, while she was in intense thought. Amora tried to layout a plan of complicated spells and mixing certain incantations. She could her own face screw up in concentration and her petite hand was now resting on her lips with her nails in between her teeth. After racking her mind, she came up with a series of incantations she believed would work.

"Yes I believe I can."

Liv cocked her head at her and waved her hand in a manner telling Amora to proceed. She took a deep breath and made her way slowly up Sleipnir who was being unusually calm. She reached him more quickly than she actually wanted to, so she out stretched her arms and the horse tensed slightly. Amora ignored it and placed her hands gently on Sleipnir's head again. Her eyelids fluttered shut and she began chanting a long command of spells. She could feel the familiar warmth of her magic escaping her hands and flowing into Sleipnir's protected magical core that seemed to be covered a glossy layer of black and green. Amora could feel the spindles of her magic wrapping around the thick veil that enclosed it and the spindles grew stronger and larger as they forced themselves towards Sleipnir's core; snapping the layer into a million pieces before her.

Amora's eyes flew open and she was left gasping by the back lash off energy that was now coursing through her veins. She watched on as Sleipnir's skin began to ripple and slowly changed into the pale flesh of a human form. Six out of eights began to disappear and so did the fur on his body. The horse fell to the ground, now completely changed and he was panting heavily. Amora couldn't see his face but she immediately noticed that he was naked and had long, raven black hair that was trailing down his back and spilling over his waist. Amora's natural instinct told her to conjure a blanket, wrap it round Sleipnir and keep him calm but she held back; knowing that she could be punished if she did. Amora gazed at Liv, who held an expression of utter disgust on her face. The woman saw her unasked question, nodded, and averted her eyes. She sneaked a glance at Loki, whom looked absolutely terrified and his hard stare was focused on his son. Amora quickly conjured a pale cream blanket and knelt down in front of Sleipnir. Ever so gently, she wrapped the thick material round his form. She then brushed the long raven black hair out of his face, which was when she noticed that he was now unconscious. Sleipnir's face was angular just like his father but his eye shape and nose was smaller and looked slightly softer. Amora looked up to see Loki crawl his way slowly towards his son; pain etched across his face. Amora was motionless as he moved closer and she could see a crimson stain form around his abdomen. Loki's hand shakily reached out to smooth back the hair that was facing him and cupped his son's face. A single tear rolled down Loki's face.

A shaky breath erupted form Sleipnir followed by a groan and his body shifted. His eyes fluttered open to reveal the brightest green eyes Amora had ever seen. He rolled over and squinted at the bright light of the throne room; once they got used to brightness, his eyes searched round and immediately locked with Loki's The next moment made her heart ache.

"Mama?"

Loki laughed shakily in disbelief and stroked the side off Sleipnir's face.

"Mama?" The hoarse sound repeated louder and tears flowed free from Loki's face. "Yes it's me."

"Really it Mama?"

"Yes. Yes. Oh gods yes it's me." The man exclaimed as he nodded his head furiously and leaned down to hug his son's head. Amora was astonished at the way Loki was behaving; she had never seen him like this before. Normally all she would see was a mask of indifference with blank eyes betraying no emotion or a mischievous smirk that she knew would always produce chaos in some form or another. As Loki cried into Sleipnir's chest, Amora brushed the younger man's hair into something neater than it was and tied it together with some magical ties.

After a while Sleipnir had moved himself into Loki's arms and Loki was whispering soft murmurs of words in his ear. Loki's own defeated green eyes moved from Sleipnir's head to her face and smiled gratefully.

"Thank you Amora." Hoarse whispers spoke out to her.

"I was only doing what I was told to do." She smiled back.

"You could have said that he hadn't been shape-shifted and called me liar. I know that you didn't do it for me; you did what was asked of you and changed him back. You could have caused me more pain but you didn't."

"I really didn't think about it but I had no doubt in your abilities in sorcery."

Loki smiled at her and it seemed genuine. However, in that moment they seemed to forget the world around them and was quickly brought back to it.

"If you have finished with your emotional display Loki, you may want to know what will happen to your son." Liv's voice announced through the room and Loki's head whipped round.

"What do you mean?" He asked unsure.

Liv cocked an eyebrow. "Did you really think that a son of criminal like you would go unpunished?"

"I am the one that attacked Midgard, not Sleipnir!" He exclaimed; his voice stating to waver. Amora stared at Liv suspiciously. _What was she up to?_Amora's gaze inspected the other council members and the Allfather. The council members all wore the same stoic expressions and were gazing anywhere but Loki. The Allfather on the other hand, looked extremely weary and a sad expression was written across his face. It was extremely odd that he would let Liv talk and give the decisions. This was the first time that Amora actually noticed that Frigga wasn't there. That was odd; she was there when Loki's first trial happened, why wasn't she here now? Out the corner of her eye, she could see Sleipnir bury himself further into Loki's chest.

"You all of people Loki know that our decision is final." Liv said, raising her head defiantly. From the angle of Loki's face that she could see, Amora saw Loki's face slowly screw up in anger.

"What are you going to do?" He asked very slowly but seemed to spit his words in pure fury. Liv's eyebrow raised itself again, this time at Loki's attitude.

"He will be locked with your son Fenrir in his prison and will be subjected to the wolf of his chains for an hour a day. You will be made to watch."

Amora gasped with the rest of the room and Thor had to rush down to restrain his brother, who nearly threw himself in anger at Liv. Loki then simultaneously groaned when he collided with Thor and Amora could see a faint trail of crimson behind him. For a first time since the beginning of the trial the Allfather spoke.

"Guards take Sleipnir away and prepare him for his journey to Fenrir's prison.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So, I'm sorry for the long wait. I have been so tied up with so much revision for exams and I lost complete inspiration for this. My last exam is tomorrow (maths..) and I thought I should upload this sudden idea for chapter 3 that popped into my head a week ago. Apologies for any mistakes; I have seriously had enough of English but fortunately we are watching BBC Sherlock in our lesson tomorrow. Way to go my awesome English teacher! I already have part of chapter 4 if you want it, so I will try to finish that soon. All my thanks and love to all that have reviewed, followed and favourited this. I was jumping for joy with all your nice comments. Anyway...on with Chapter 3.**

**Previous disclaimer applies.**

* * *

The pounding in his chest and inside his ears was approaching unbearable. The grip on his restrained arms were achingly painful. His eyes stung with hot tears as they fell down his face and yet Loki didn't care. All of his concentration was focused on his oldest son that was currently being dragged kicking and screaming out of the throne room.

He could feel himself screaming through his already sore throat but he had no inkling into what his was actually saying. Through clouded eyes, Loki observed his son's distraught face and the obvious tears flowing down from his beautiful green eyes. Sleipnir finally disappeared from view and Loki tired to race after him; not wanting his son to stray from his sight but Thor tightened his grip and pulled him down into his armoured plated chest. The cold steel pressed up against his gaunt features and all his mind seemed to be capable of doing was crying, so he id. His glistening tears slipped down the intricate plate circles on Thor's armour and Loki could feel his body shaking violently through his sobs. His limbs decided not to function and hung loosely from their joints but he barely noticed that he was gathered into a brotherly hug.

After a while his tears began to subside and turned into small whimpers. His mind started to buzz and quickly became frantic. Loki wanted to ask so many questions but the one that was more prominent in his mind was _why?_

He had attacked Midgard, not his children. It was his punishment so why were they even involved? This was exactly why he had hidden his children from the evil eyes of the Council and their sick minded thoughts. It was well know that he was not favourable with certain members of the Council and it was clearly obvious to Loki that when the information about his children's magical abilities came out, he was sure that they wouldn't hesitate in making them suffer; even if it was under the Allfather's order. Liv would be the first one to take the grab at the chance; she had always be nasty to him despite the fact that he used be a prince. However, he wasn't a prince anymore but a criminal that should be locked up and never laid eyes upon again. Loki was sure there was an evil gleam in the woman's eyes when she asked the names of his children. His children...

Gods knows what they would do to the others. Loki already knew Fenrir would become emotional distraught would become emotional distraught to find out that he tortured his own big brother. Fenrir always had sensitive mind and he was actually a very sweet boy when he was younger. Loki had no idea if that was the case now though.

Jormungard would a little more difficult to punish. Loki, despite the situation, smiled inwardly at this. Jormungard had definitely inherited Loki's mischievous legacy and he thoroughly recalled the times when Jormungard was younger and the amount of times Loki wouldn't be able to find his son. He always found places to hide in the ones you wouldn't even think of looking.

Hela? Well they couldn't touch her. She was an honorary ruler of a realm and threatening her would mean death for you. Loki breathed a sigh of relief inwardly and thought about the last time he had seen her. It was so long ago, he couldn't remember most of her facial features but her dying blue eyes that were turning black through her illness were imprinted in his mind forever.

Nari and Vali, he had no inkling as to whether they were alive or not and Loki hoped for the former and that they were safe. Maybe he should have listened to his mother after all.

Bringing him back to the harsh reality he was now faced with, Thor whispered gently in his ear. "Loki, you must stand. I need to take you to your chambers."

His irritated green eyes looked up at Thor in confusion. "My chambers?"

Thor nodded. "It is easier to keep you in your old chambers that are closer to the Throne room than the dungeons. Anything that could even remotely used for your own gain had been removed."

Loki sighed and willed his limbs to work again. With the help of Thor, he stood-groaning at the stab of forgotten pain in his abdomen. That's right, he was in the middle of some daily torture before he was fetched from his cell. Loki half walked and half carried by Thor to his old chambers.

It was just how he remembered it but with nearly of his possessions gone. The furniture was still the same and there sparse books on his bookcase that was set into several walls. His desk no longer held the old tomes that uses to study or the sketches of his family in a bound leather journal. At least this wasn't his main desk. The one that his mother found was protected with multiple complex wards and defensive spells that even Loki would struggle with if it wasn't his own magic. Those items would remain protected.

He barely registered Thor's small warnings and farewells and soon he was left alone. He sighed in exhaustion as he slumped onto his bed and curled into a ball-like he did when he was a small child. Loki soon drifted to sleep but was unaware of how the room grew colder and colder.

It was obvious you can push someone too far. For example a father, especially of that father is Loki. Tony watched on as Loki's eyes were fuelled with rage as his son Sleipnir was dragged off from the throne room in his now human state. The man's entire body shook and struggled against his adoptive brother's hold.

As he was not a father himself, Tony couldn't actually sympathise with man at all but he felt sorry for him. In his opinion, it was was completely inhuman to use children as a form of punishment for their parents. Loki did some pretty unforgivable things but no one deserved this. To watch their own son be tortured, an innocent son, and be made to watch their own child's pain.

Tony's own heart shattered a bit when Sleipnir was changed back into a human and saw Loki. The man's simple words of "mama" and the look of happiness and sorrow directed at Loki nearly made him cry. Loki started screaming to bring his son back but his voice was hoarse after a few protest and he was now shaking in Thor's arms.

Tony had to look away for a bit and was met with the distraught faces of his fellow teammates. Steve and Bruce had their hands covering their mouths and their eyes were wide. He turned his gaze to the pair of assassins and was amazed to see that their masks of indifference were scratched off and were replaced with the expressions that mirrored the rest of them; Natasha's eyes were actually slightly glossy. Clint's fists were clenched and his eyes were set in a fiery glare but it wasn't directed at Loki, it was directed at the council woman- Liv.

Distracting him from his teammates, Thor's booming voice rang through the room. "What gives you the right to do this? They are children of the royal family. Decedents of a prince."

Liv gazed at him, hardly fazed and replied calmly."You are mistaken Thor. Loki is not a prince of Asgard nor has he actually been one. His is of Jotunn heritage and therefore unable to claim the title of a prince of Asgard. As to whom gives us the right to do this, the Allfather gave us permission."

Tony's head swerved in shook towards Odin and surprisingly the King's head was bowed down, not looking at anyone.

"Father how can you allow this?" Thor's voice was desperate and in disbelief.

Odin raised his head. He looked incredibly weary."This is Loki's reviewed punishment. We already decided the court session. This was only to confirm what we already knew. "

"But surely you can-"

"My decision is final, know your place Thor Odinson."

Thor visibly tensed, his frame was rigid as he now held a sobbing Loki.

"Take Loki to his chambers. That is an order Thor."

With that the Allfather swept from the room, the Council members not far behind him. This just left the group of Avengers and the two Asgardians alone in the room. It was silent except for the small whimpers that Loki was making as the weary man clung to Thor's chest plate. Earlier, Tony found it difficult to compare the man in front of him with the one that threw him out a window last year but now...it was impossible. He couldn't but stare at Loki. The man was so different and yet it was Loki.

"There are group of servants outside the Throne room. Ask them to take you to my private living area. I will meet you there. I need to take care of Loki."

Thor's voice rang through the large hall and no one argued with him.


End file.
